Thanatos' Cabin
Thanatos' Cabin Description Thanatos' Cabin looks like a tall temple with two torches in front. The interior of the cabin is lit by numerous candles and has a long blood red carpet in the center. The beds sit to the right side of the room. At the back is an altar with two statues, one of Thanatos and one of Hades, on either side of a Stygian Ice Orb that should only be used in times of emergency. Residents Counsellor # Charlotte Jones Lieutenant #Yoshi Hattori Members #Arachna Alexandra Black #Arralynne Keanes #William Holly #Edmund A. Keystone #Guinevere M. Keystone #Yuki Hattori #Ian Jacobs #Kendall Long #Raiden #Justin Melek #Roland Wigner #Alana Seeford #Daemon Mors Adoption # Campers who are not year round # Tripp Denmon # Draco Einar Wolfgang # Liliac Johnson # Nick Cooper # Trent Blackwood Inactive # Former Members # Conor Fames (Broken Covenant) # Chad Tebow (Dead) # Shun Axe (Ghost) # Delilah Moriah (Broken Covenant) # Aragon Tecson (Ghost, Left Camp) # Kai Pyros (Left Camp) # Dane Moriah (Left Camp) # Gwaeron Malkon # Jane Doe # Spettra Bonney (Left Camp) # Homer Megalos (Left Camp) # Madeline Perthshire (Left Camp) # Demetria Megalos (Moved to the forest) # Dwight Watsford (Darkness Spirit) # Damianos Corinna # Lucius Aquilinus # Liam Skia Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Thanatos can materialise a scythe, made up of astral energies, to use as a weapon but only for a short time. Defensive #Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Thanatos can sense any death, mortal or monster. #Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. #Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with Soul-damaging powers, the effect only lasts for a short time. #Children of Thanatos are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to speak of it. Supplementary #Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently dead spirits to aide them for a short time. #When fighting, children of Thanatos are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos are able to surround themselves in dark power which greatly boosts attack and defense. However, the act of surrounding takes time and the user is vulnerable during it. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos, though unable to use this power to directly kill, can use it to drain enough life force out of those around them, that they are too weakened to fight back for a very short time, from a few seconds to a few minutes. However, while the user is doing this, they are incapaciated and it drains them considerably. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos can use astral energies to make anything, besides just scythes, nothing larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, for a short time. Traits #Children of Thanatos generally have morbid personalities. #Children of Thanatos are generally not frightened of death. Treaties with other cabins Demeter's Cabin This treaty was made by Demetria Megalos and confirmed by Demetra Tan. The terms are: * Mutual Defense. * Non-Aggression Agreement. * Allies in Fights. Melinoe's Cabin This treaty was made by Demetria Megalos and confirmed by Aria Quinn. The terms are: * Mutual Defense. * Chore Help. * Allies in Quests * Share Responsiblity in the Situation of Rogue Ghosts. I, Demetria Megalos, have made a treaty with the Dioynsus Cabin *Mutual Offense and Defense Aide *We will help clean each other cabin *We will help each other in quests. I, Charlotte Jones, have made a treaty with the Hades Cabin *We will have mutual nonagression *We will help each other out with quest, chores, and the such *Fight against common enemies I, Demetria Megalos, have made a treaty with the Notus Cabin *We have a non-aggression pact *We will support each other in fights *We will work together on quests *We will be civil with the other winds Cabins so long as they are civil with the other Underworld cabins Category:Cabins Category:Children of Thanatos